1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
As a wireless communication protocol to be used in a wireless communication system, a protocol for transmitting data after performing a procedure of identifying whether or not a wireless link is in use has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-130479 (particularly, FIG. 3). In this protocol, the data transmission is performed after exchanging messages between 15 terminals at a data transmitting side and a data receiving side according to a predetermined procedure.